


Untameable Darkness

by SapphireKey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Force Choking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKey/pseuds/SapphireKey
Summary: At the Dwarf Woodlands, Ventus found out the things Terra had done from other residents of that world. He didn’t believe what they said though. He never would. He knew Terra better than that, and he would prove it to everyone who thought otherwise. But when he started to summon his Keyblade glider, he was stopped by a familiar boy; one whom he met back at home before he ran after Terra.Was he going to get his answers from this boy this time? Would he finally tell him what he meant about Terra not being the same? There was only one way to find out, really.





	Untameable Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to stray away from the AU side of things for this pair, and move on to something a just a /little/ darker. Because, why not?

Ventus stood among the clearing in the Dwarf Woodlands, staring down in confusion and despair. This wasn’t like Terra. Not at all. But... if what that elderly woman said was true, then maybe Terra had changed. After all, why else would he threaten an old woman and a princess like that? But Ventus shook his head, trying not to believe that his best friend had given in to the darkness. Terra would never!

Determination filled Ventus’ eyes as he got ready to toss his Keyblade in the air for the glider to appear, but before he could, someone called out to him. “So, I see you found out what that friend of yours did here, huh? Think he’s still one with the light?”

That voice. It was dark and velvety smooth, but it made the hairs on the back of Ventus’ neck stand up as he turned around. He gripped his Keyblade, his blue eyes engulfed with hatred for the other boy whom he met back at the castle. “You... why are you here?”

“Can’t I just drop in every once in awhile to see how you’re doing? I’m quite caring like that, you know.” The boy with the mask said, and Ventus scoffed as he got in a battle stance.

“What? Have separation anxiety? Can’t be without me for more than a few hours, huh?” Ventus spat, with venom dripping from every word. Seriously. This guy was just at the castle back home not more than two hours ago. Maybe he really did want a fight, but for whatever reason decided against it back when he challenged him. That had to be why he was there, now.

“Please. I just wanted to check up on you. Is that really so hard to believe?”

“Yes.”

“Ouch, Ventus. That hurts.” Vanitas said, gripping his chest as though he were really wounded by the words. But they both knew the boy of darkness has no heart. Which only made Ventus sneer a retort.

“Good. Maybe you’ll know what I’m feeling right now towards you, then.”

“You feel hurt, Ven? I’m touched that I could elicit such an emotion from you.”

Ventus didn’t want to hear anymore. He charged for the other boy, Keyblade out and ready. But as he charged, the boy summoned his own Keyblade, to Ventus’ surprise, and their weapons clashed. Sparks flew as they fought each other, both boys dodging one another’s attacks in quick succession. Except, Ventus was a bit more on the slow side, surprisingly enough, and he was caught off guard by the boy dipping himself into darkness and reappearing right behind him.

Startled, Ventus turned around, eyes enlarged and enraged as he held out his Keyblade, ready to whack the boy. But he was too slow, and the other’s Keyblade managed to smack him in the face, knocking him towards the ground with a hard _thud_. Ventus’ Keyblade skidded across the field they were in, and he groaned in pain as he tried to regain his strength. His eyes closed tight for a minute before he opened them again to the sound of approaching footsteps, and he gritted his teeth, hands balled into fists. “Who are you! Why did you say that about Terra?!”

“You’re on the ground, defeated by your enemy, and you still ask about that brown-haired idiot? You’re so pathetic.” The boy said, not answering Ventus’ question as he crouched over the blond’s legs. His head cocked to the side, almost as if he were examining him while Ventus glared; his reflection in the boy’s mask clearly visible.

The boy hummed in thought, his free hand not clutched onto his Keyblade, lifted the hem of Ventus’ shirt just a bit so his gloved hand could feel Ventus’ stomach and toned chest. His hand wandered aimlessly, watching as Ventus squirmed under his touch, trying to get away. “Wh-what are you doing?!”

The boy didn’t answer yet again, and instead rested his palm on one of Ventus’ nipples. A small pinch created a groan to spill from Ventus’ lips as he closed his eyes tightly shut again, his knuckles going white as he just laid there and took what this person was doing to him. Not like he had much of a choice. He was trapped under this guy, and his strength to fight back was gone. He could yell at him to stop, but what good would that do? He is darkness. Darkness never listened to the light.

But when he felt two pairs of hands on his shirt, lifting it up towards his chin, Ventus’ heart sped up, and his eyes shot open with immense fear. “W-wait! Wh-what are you doing?!”

“Just shut up and let me do what I want. You’re really in no position to stop me.” The boy said, and he lifted Ventus’ shirt and armor up over his head with ease, tossing them both in an unknown direction.

The warm breeze blew and tickled Ventus’ peach colored skin, and he shivered, his arms instinctively wrapping around themselves. But the boy wasn’t having any of that. He forcefully removed Ventus’ arms from themselves, and pinned either of them to the blond’s sides. Ventus stared up at the boy in shock, and he heard his dark voice grow darker with his command, “Don’t you dare hide yourself from me. I want to see every inch of you, _Ventus._ ”

Ventus swallowed hard at the emphasis of his name. Obvious hatred dripped from the boy’s tongue when he said it. All Ventus could do was nod in silence, not wanting to anger this boy and end up possibly dead before his adventure had even started.

With his compliance, the boy released Ventus’ arms and continued. His hands roamed Ventus’ stomach, his chest, and it made the blond shiver at the touch. Those hands moved to his sides, rested at the waistband of his pants as they gave it a light tug, almost experimentally, and Ventus bit his lower lip in frightened anticipation. He felt nauseated for some reason. Why? What was this boy about to do that made him want to throw up?

Ventus watched in silent horror as his pants were being slid down and taken off, the other boy now standing above him to admire what he’d done so far. He hummed, and Ventus couldn’t help but cock his head in confusion, but not for long, as his shoes and socks were then removed, along with his gray boxers. Each item of clothing had been tossed carelessly to the side, as the boy above Ventus stood up again, and chuckled darkly at the bright red blush on Ventus’ cheeks. “Perfect. Mine for the taking.”

That said, the boy willed his dark suit away to reveal his naked body, as he approached and sat on Ventus’ chest, his hand moving to grip at the blond locks so he could lift his head from the ground. Ventus’ eyes narrowed as he stared at his pitiful reflection in the boy’s mask, the pain from the tight grip in his hair only fuelling his anger. “Have you ever done this with someone before, Ventus?”

“Done what?” Ventus asked, his hatred for the other boy clear with each word he spat.

“You know... have sex?” The confused look on Ventus’ face appeared to be the only answer the boy needed before he sighed. “Guess not.”

“What are you talking about? Why are you doing this? And you never answered my other questions about who you are and what you meant about Terra not being the same person he is now.” Ventus got out, his blond brows knitting together as the other boy only scoffed at his questioning.

“Isn’t it obvious?” The boy said, deciding to answer Ventus’ questions just to get him to shut up about it. “Your precious Terra has given in to the darkness, and it’s only a matter of time before it consumes him. Just like it does with everyone who thinks they can tame their darkness.”

“No, you’re wrong! Terra would never give in to the darkness!”

“Give me a break, Ventus. Are you really that naive that you’d believe a lie you told yourself over what others have told you here?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Remember? That girl Snow White said she’d been attacked by Terra. Even that old hag said she’d been threatened.”

“W-wait, how do you know that?”

“Have to keep tabs on you for Master Xehanort, y’know.” The boy shrugged. “Gotta see how your progress is shaping up for our fight.”

“Fight? What fight?”

“That’s not important right now.” The boy said, giving Ventus’ hair a sharp pull to remind him of his situation, and Ventus groaned in pain at the contact. “As for your other stupid questions,” the boy continued. “my name is Vanitas. You can scream that out as I’m pounding into you. In fact, I’d much prefer it.”

“What does that... mean?”

Ventus didn’t need to see behind the boy’s mask to know he’d rolled his eyes out of aggravation. The grip that tightened in his hair was proof enough as it was. “You’ll find out in just a minute.”

And he did. The moment their conversation ended, his hair was let go, and Ventus had to use his forearms to keep his head from hitting the soft ground below him. He watched the boy, Vanitas, cautiously, and his lips pressed into a thin line when Vanitas stood up again, his hand going down towards his own penis to stroke it. In the meantime, Ventus’ eyes looked around the clearing, not wanting to see what was happening right in front of him. But he couldn’t deny the strange feeling he got in the pit of his stomach from what he did see.

It felt so warm. Pleasant. It didn’t feel like he was going to throw up anymore, but he had to wonder why. Why this sudden change of mind? Why didn’t he feel disgusted like before? Had he... did he actually want this? Ventus shook his head of that ridiculous thought. No, of course he didn’t want it, whatever ‘it’ is. What he wanted was to find Terra and Aqua—though mostly Terra, so he could prove Vanitas wrong. That Terra hasn’t given in to the darkness. He wanted to see for himself, too, if what he’d heard was true, even though deep down he knew Terra better than anyone.

Probably even better than Master Eraqus. They were close, real close. Which is why Ventus was positive Terra wouldn’t have done those horrible things he’d found out today. They were wrong. All of them.

Ventus was abruptly taken from his thoughts when he felt his legs being bent to touch his bare chest, and immediate panic began to overwhelm him. He watched with his mouth agape, staring at Vanitas as the boy pressed the tip of his penis against his backside. Wait. What was this? What was going on? What was he doing? These were all questions Ventus wanted to ask, and would have, had they not drifted to the ground in silence. Instead, his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and the only sounds to come out of him were terrified gasps.

Vanitas chuckled as he leaned over Ventus, his hands holding his legs to his chest as he rubbed the tip of his penis against the hole of his ass. “You wanted to know what I meant by ‘pounding into you’ and what sex was, right?”

Hold on a second. He wasn’t going to just tell him? Instead, he was going to demonstrate? Ventus found himself shaking his head rapidly, scrambling to get away from Vanitas’ grip, the fight within him starting to return. But Vanitas held him in place firmly; the pads of his fingers digging into Ventus’ skin harshly. “You’re not going anywhere, Ventus. Not so long as I’m in control. And I have a feeling I’ll be having this control for quite awhile.”

“Yeah, what makes you think that?!” Ventus shouted, as he looked over to where his Keyblade had skidded off to. It was far, but with just enough energy he could summon it back to him. With this idea in mind, Ventus held out his hand towards the Keyblade, trying to call it back to him so he could fight Vanitas and get away from him.

“This is why,” Vanitas said, as he plunged himself deep within Ventus.

Ventus clenched his hand as all thoughts of escape left him. He shut his eyes, the pain unbearable as he screamed and clenched around the other boy. They were out in the open field, and Ventus wondered briefly if someone might be able to hear them and see what was going on. There was a part of Ventus that wanted that so they could help him, but another part that prayed desperately, to whatever deity would listen, that it wouldn’t happen at all. Somehow, being caught in this predicament by another passerby just didn’t seem like something Ventus wanted.

Vanitas groaned as he pushed in as deep as he could go, up to the hilt, and he paused for a moment to suck in a breath and release it. He rubbed circles along Ventus’ leg as he laughed at the pain stricken teen below him. “Look at you... so vulnerable beneath me. I knew you were weak Ventus, but this is just ridiculous.”

Ventus didn’t respond. He just laid there, biting his bottom lip as he grabbed onto grass and shed an endless river of tears. It stung so badly. He felt like he was being ripped to shreds from the inside. There had to be blood. There’s no way that there wouldn’t be any; not with this kind of pain. Mentally, Ventus slapped himself for even thinking for a second that he could have wanted this. Who would want this? Who would want someone—no... something, to hurt them like this? Was he a masochist or something?

Definitely not. But the boy above him was definitely a sadistic monster in human meat.

Ventus wasn’t even given time to adjust to Vanitas’ size as he began to move. He was quick about it, and rammed into Ventus as hard as he could, ripping out screams from the warrior of light. Despite the pain, as time dragged on, Ventus began to feel a little pleasure once Vanitas hit a certain spot. His back arched from the ground, and he pulled some grass out by accident as he did.

“Oh. You like that?” Vanitas asked, genuinely curious as he hit that spot again to confirm his suspicions.

Ventus became a writhing mess below Vanitas, as he screamed and screamed, not really caring at this point if anyone heard him. Besides, Ventus was certain those little men still didn’t like him, and Snow White was probably still busy at their house so they wouldn’t have heard him. That old lady, too, probably had been long gone already. Who else lived around here besides the people he met? It seemed like a pretty quiet and small place.

Ventus felt hands wrap around his neck, and they squeezed, making him snap his eyes open and up at Vanitas, whose hips slapping against Ventus’ backside resounded throughout the field. “Say it. Say my name, or I’ll kill you if you don’t.”

Say his name? Wait. He’d kill him if he didn’t say it? The pressure on his neck told him that Vanitas wasn’t playing around. But, how could he say it if his oxygen is cut off? Well, if he didn’t want to die, and if he ever wanted see Terra or Aqua or Master Eraqus ever again... then he’d just have to try and do his best. Ventus swallowed, his hands coming up to grab at Vanitas’, which were unrelenting. “V...V-Vani... tas...”

Ventus choked out, and with one more squeeze of his neck, Vanitas released it, and he moved even faster than before. He grunted, and told Ventus to say his name again, and Ventus did, as soon as his breath returned to him. He said Vanitas’ name—more like screamed it—until his throat became hoarse. He screamed it one last time when he came, and that was all Vanitas needed to release inside of him, too.

Both boys panted breathlessly, Vanitas still buried deep within Ventus even though his cock had gone limp. He stared at Ventus, who stared at him back with half-lidded eyes overshadowed with disgust and hints of lust. Vanitas brought his hand up to Ventus’ cheek, and Ventus flinched at the touch. Though, something about this touch was a bit... alien to Ventus. It was gentle, and not like the painful ordeal he’d just gone through.

Vanitas sighed and pulled out. After cleaning himself off, Vanitas called back his dark suit, and stared at Ventus, whose body had been completely wrecked and a mess. Ventus’ cum was splattered over his chest, as Vanitas’ own cum seeped out of Ventus’ ass. He let out a small ‘hmph’ before putting his hand up and calling forth a dark portal. “I’ll see you around, Ventus. It’s been fun. We should do this again.”

That said, Vanitas went into the dark portal, and it disappeared, leaving Ventus alone to figure out what just happened. He examined himself, and tried to sit up, but he hurt all over. He at least tried to limp towards his clothes so he could put them back on before deciding to just rest in the open field, mind blank and still mildly confused. After Ventus sat in the field for what seemed like hours, he got up, and forced himself through the pain to summon his glider, before jumping onto it and heading off towards the next world in search of Terra.


End file.
